Secret Location
by mizpunkslater
Summary: After and Amazing night Dolph Ziggler make his next one even better (Ziglee)


It was six in the morning, after the night, after Wrestlemania 29. AJ Lee awoke to see the chiselled face of her boyfriend Dolph Ziggler. He was sleeping so peacefully for once, as he was usually the one waking her up with "good morning kisses". She decided to let her zigglypuff sleep in a bit after the amazing night he had, had. Before she tried to quietly roll out of bed, she had a look over at the big, gold World Heavyweight title sitting on his bedside table, smiling to herself and remembering how proud herself and hers and Zigglers "adopted son" Big E Langston were when he won that title the evening prior.

As she rolled out of bed she already knew she and Ziggler had plans for the day, and he had told her the night before, before he went to sleep, (the best sleep she had seen him have in ages) to go and meet her best friend Kaitlyn in the lobby at 8am sharp. Aj new she had two hour before she had to be down in the hotel lobby and decided to call room service and get Dolph breakfast in bed, as a little treat. She snuck into the bathroom so she could call down without disturbing her love. After she had ordered, she made him his favourite flavoured protein shake. Aj crawled back into bed as quietly and subtly as she could and started kissing everywhere on Dolph's face, she could see him starting to stir and a smile break out on his face. When he rolled over to see her he motioned by tapping his lips for AJ to give him a kiss. He finally sat up and Aj gave him the protein shake, Dolph couldn't help but smile since he was always the one doing this sort of stuff in the morning.

Soon a knock came at the door, Aj rolled back out of bed to go and get it. It was the breakfast she had ordered from room service, the waiter wheeled his cart in, Aj let him know he could go and the biggest smile erupted on Dolph's face. The perfect night now turned into the perfect start to the day.

By the time they had finished they're breakfast it was almost 8 and she knew she had to go and get ready off of Dolph's strict instructions from the previous night, as Aj got ready to go meet up with her best friend, Ziggler threw some gym clothes on, gave Aj a kiss and headed down to the hotels gym. When he got down to the gym, one of Dolphs best friends Zack Ryder was down there waiting on him but had already started working out, as they did weights Zack discussed Dolph's plans for the day and was beginning to get so excited for his best friend.

Aj had thrown on a random pair of her beloved converse, one of Ziggler's shirts and some jeans. She fixed her hair up and grabbed her glasses, her phone and purse, and headed down to the lobby to meet up with Kaitlyn. She had been given precise instructions from Ziggler to keep Aj busy until 3 in the afternoon and to then bring her to a secret location that he would text her the address of later in the day. As Kaitlyn went about her day trying to keep Aj busy, their discussion got onto the match they were going to have for Kaitlyn's divas championship in the future. The conversation got heated but it was all in good faith and lots of joking around. They headed around town, shopping, trying clothes on and went and sat down and had a drink and a little bit of food at one point. It was about lunch time and Aj and Kaitlyn were in trying some clothes on when Dolph called Aj's iPhone.

"Hey Babe, Missing me?" Dolph joked, as Aj tried to yank a t-shirt over her head. " I don't know why I ask that question cos I know you are, so whatcha doing spider-monkey?"

"I'm currently trying to get out of some clothes." a smile playing on her lips.

"awww and you didn't invite me to watch the show." Dolph whined.

"Babe, what did we do last night, the night before, and every other night and sometimes days before that" she questioningly asked her somewhat perverted boyfriend.

"I don't know please elaborate for the children watching around the world, don't forget this is for $20,000." Dolph joked back in a kind of mocking tone that he knew she loved so much.

Aj heard a knock on the change room door and knew that knock, it was hers and Kaitlyns secret knock, so she decided to hand the phone over to her best friend, so she continued trying clothes on. Kaitlyn continued joking with Ziggler before finally asking "what you want freak?"

He let her know he just wanted to see what she was up to, but whilst he had her on the phone he decided to let Kaitlyn know the address of the secret location.

A few more hours passed before Kaitlyn knew she had to get Aj in a car to take her to the secret location. When Aj arrived she could see central park and Dolph standing outside with a picnic basket. Kaitlyn kicked her out of the car "Have fun you two crazy kids!"

Aj ran up to Dolph as always and koala hugged him, giving him a kiss before getting down, and holding hands, walking through central park before finally finding a spot they both liked. Which was very secluded and had no one around. Dolph laid the picnic blanket out and let AJ sit down before pouring her a glass of her favourite diet cola, and sitting down himself, he had made and prepared her all of her favourite foods. The two of them just sat there for hours on end, and it was starting to get dark and anyone who was passing before finally began to leave. After for sitting for 3 hours Dolph had to get up and give his legs a little stretch, and somehow the topic got onto meat.

"Almost turned me vegan." Dolph stated walking back over to the picnic blanket after stretching his legs.

"This is really twisted, but I'm actually craving a big steak." Aj laughed, as Dolph laid down behind her.

"I got a porterhouse right here for you, baby." Dolph laughed grabbing AJ's hand and placing it on his dick which was covered by the jeans he was wearing.

"You're a class act, Ziggler." the two of them laughing

" Give me a kiss." He spoke before giving her a kiss and pulling her up from the ground."Okay pack up."

The two packed the picnic blanket and plates and left over food back up, as they walked back through the park, there was a perfectly lit up spot on a cute little stone bridge, it had some tea lights on lilly-pads floating in the lake. Aj smiling, was wondering what this was all about, and was stopped abruptly by Dolph who was a foot behind her and when she turned around to see what was wrong, he was down on one knee.

"The first time I saw you, my soul knew something that my body and my mind didn't know yet, it knew that our hands were meant to hold each other. Fearlessly and forever. Which is why it's never really felt like I've been getting to know you but remembering you from something, as if in every life that you and I have chosen to live, we've chosen to find each other and fall in love all over again, over and over and over for all eternity. And I am so glad that we got brought together so soon in this lifetime because all I've ever wanted to do is spend it loving you. Shorty, spider-monkey, you are my best friend, and you bring out the best in me. I love you more than I love Britney Spears and you know how major that love is. I am so glad we met because you may not of been my first but you will always be my present, my future and my last and the best I've ever had. I may not be a bikey but thank you Sons of Anarchy for this, I promise that if you say yes, I will treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my Harley. So April Jeanette Mendez, will you marry me?" Dolph uttered through tears running down his face as he looked in the eyes of the love of his and any other of his lives eyes and saw her beginning to cry.

Aj nodded her head, hugging Dolph, and helping him place the ring on her finger. "So how about that porterhouse now babe?" Dolph joked, he couldn't be happier because his mini muffin was going to be officially a Ziggler.


End file.
